Artimis Fowl vs the Volturi
by Monster-Maker
Summary: find out what hapens when Artimis Fow sets himself against an enemy even he might not be able to overcome. The might of the world most famos vampire coven, the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Phoenix Park, Dublin, Ireland **

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and many families were out enjoying the rare sunshine. Including a Mr and Mrs Fowl and their three children, Artemis, Myles and Beckett. Also present was the hulking figure of Butler Artemis's bodyguard.

Artemis didn't resent that he'd been dragged into this by his parents; in fact this was just the kind of thing he had intended to do now that his family was complete again. The fact that he'd had had cancel several important meetings meant nothing, nothing at all. Ok maybe a little bit.

But on the other hand, it gave Artemis a chance to try out his new toy. Holding up the device Artemis inspected it. It looked much like a hand held video camera although its function was quite different. It was a long range scanner that used (stolen) fairy. It could do: x-ray, infer- red, heat vision and (something that Artemis believed was beyond even Foaly) it could determine the target's age, IQ and emotional state (if they were happy or sad or whatever). Bringing the device to his eye Artemis aimed it first at Myles and then Beckett. As Artemis had expected, there was a definite difference between the twins. Sighing, he put the device away.

"Tag Artemis, you're it!" Beckett screeched as he slapped Artemis on the back. Artemis reacted with the only acceptable response for someone of his intelligence and maturity. He chased after him.

Slowly Butler stepped forward "Mrs Fowl, would it be ok if I left you and your family for a few minutes? There is something I have to take care of," Butlers, usually emotionless, face showed a shadow of worry.

"Of course Butler, go take a break, we'll be fine won't we boys?" Mr. Fowl nodded along with his wife and Master Artemis and his brothers busy playing tag. Butler took this as a sign that he had the whole family's permission and left.

Although Butler projected the outward appearance of being perfectly calm, inside he was coiled tighter than a spring. Something bad was going to happen and he knew it. Ever since he'd arrived in Dublin, Butler had felt like he was being watched. Not the Fowls, him. This wasn't too odd. Every now and then some nutcase strongman would decide that he was going to go and defeat one of the infamous Butlers, from the family of bodyguards. Butler pitied the fool who thought he could defeat him, but this time something felt different. Whoever it was, they weren't your average strong man.

Butler Walked down the maze of twisting alleyways, while refraining from holding his nose at the stench. Finally he came to a stop.

"You know it's no go hiding, if you have something to say, say it, and stop creeping around like some sort of coward," Butler was in no mood to be messed about. He silently cursed this mysterious stranger for their bad timing, while trying to bury that rising feeling of unease.

"Well that's not very nice, calling someone a coward. You know manners don't cost anything."

The voice was high pitched and seamed to waver up and down in a sing-song manner. The tone was slightly mocking and joking. Butler turned and glared down at the stranger. This was not what he'd been expecting. Before him stood a young girl, about 18-20 years old. She was about five and a half feet tall and as pale as Master Artemis. Curiously, her eyes were a deep and unnatural shade of crimson (probably some sort of contact lenses, Butler thought) .Her long fiery hair (the same shade as her eyes) fell down her back to her waist, and she was smiling innocently. To the casual onlooker she didn't appear to be much of a threat, but Butler knew that looks could be deceptive, take Master Artemis for example.

"And you would be?" Butler inquired, that feeling of unease growing as her smile widened. Something was drastically wrong here. Every instinct was screaming at him that he should run, now. As a bodyguard, Butler had learned to trust his instincts.

"Oh, I don't think you need to know that,"

"Then please be gone, I have no intention of fighting a young woman,"

"Could you at least attempt to be civil?" she sighed "Whatever your intentions are, it doesn't matter." She said, the smile falling from her face as she waved her hand absent-mindedly.

"I'm here because I'm hungry and you do smell wonderful," the smile was back but this time it wasn't a smile of amusement, but of savage anticipation.

"Defend yourself if you wish bodyguard, it will make no difference ether way!"Suddenly, she sprang. Butler, in all his years, had never seen someone move so fast. One moment she was halfway down the alleyway, the next she was flying towards him. Butlers reflex's kicked in just I time, and his fist shot forward. There was an almighty crunch and the woman was thrown across the floor. Butler stared down at his knuckles in shock. Where once his hand had been, there was now just a bloody mess of broken bones and shattered cartilage. Great. What on earth was she made of? Stone?

With a hiss the woman sprang to her feet completely unharmed.

"Very good human, that one actually hurt just a little bit. Now, if you just stand still, it'll be quick and painless, I promise," Butler cursed inwardly and drew a handgun from his jacket pocket. With quick practiced movements, Butler flicked the safety of and opened fire at the woman. The gunshots were deafening and echoed off the brick walls of the alleyway. When the gun clicked empty he slid it back into his pocket and glared at whatever it was standing, arrogantly, across the alley, arms folded across her chest.

"Are you finished? I'm getting tired of this, bodyguard. Why do you lot have to be so stubborn, hmm?" she sighed again, as if bored of the whole ordeal. Again, she sprang at him, but this time Butler didn't have time to react as she crashed into him, pining his arms and legs to his sides. He thrashed and struggled but to no avail, he couldn't escape. Her teeth sank through the skin at his neck like a hot knife through butter. Pain lanced through Butler's body as the world around him began to fade.

"Butler!" he knew that voice... that voice – Artemis! Panic raced through Butler mind; if Artemis was here then he was in danger two!

"Run... Artemis, get away from here..." Butler managed to choke out, as the woman drew her mouth away from his bleeding neck.

"Aww... this is truly tragic," mock sympathy laid heavily in her voice. Butler could sense that she was pouting, his vision was going and all he could see were hazy outlines.

"You know you'll have to die now to Mr. Artemis, you've seen far, far, too much," she said slowly rising into a crouch in preparation for pouncing at Artemis.

"Oh I don't think so," slowly Artemis withdrew his hand from his pocket. He was holding something, but Butler couldn't see well enough to make out what it was. There was the click of a button being pressed and then the low buzzing that you would usually associate with flying insects. The woman gave a piercing scream and then a growl at something beyond Butler's perception.

"My, what big ears you have Grandma," Artemis's voice was confidant and triumphant.

"This is device produces as sound too high for human ears to catch, but not too high for yours. If It s about 160 Decibels which, if we could hear it, would pop human eardrums. Maybe you're made of tougher stuff but I'm willing to bet that it hurts right?" The woman gave a final scream and fled the alleyway. Turning the device off and putting it in his pocket, Artemis knelt beside Butler.

"Butler? Butler can you hear me? Don't worry Everything's going to be all..." And then Butler's world went black as he was consumed by the blazing fiery pain that obliterated all else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Fowl Manor, a few miles north of Dublin, Ireland**

Slowly the fiery pain began to draw together, seeping out of his limbs and into his chest cavity to focus its attention on the one remaining unaffected organ – Butler's heart. The fire grew more intense and threatened to overwhelm Butler's self control. So far he had managed to maintain his silence, amid the inferno of pain for what had seemed like an eternity, by holding to one belief. Nothing lasts forever. The pain had to end, soon. And suddenly it did.

Slowly Butler opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room back at Fowl Manor. Somehow it looked different. Butler could pick out every swirl and brushstroke in the paint, every single dust mote in the air. He could hear the TV downstairs playing cartoons for Myles and Beckett, the wind blowing through the trees in the garden and the buzzing of the security system. But it was what he could smell that most interested him. Right next to him in this very room was something far more worthy of his attention. The aroma of his intended prey, a human.

Butler looked up and saw Artemis sitting on a chair next to his bed. Heard the blood thrumming in his veins. _No! It is my duty to protect him! I can't – I won't_. The fury of those last words surprised Butler but even that might not be enough to stop the monster inside of him. Butler closed his eyes and searched for that place of inner peace – his quiet place – inside of him.

Butler began to panic as he couldn't find it. The physical sensation – the burning, bone dry fire in his throat – distracted him from his mental searching. Butler was suddenly aware that Artemis was talking but so far he hadn't heard a word.

With a spring he leaped up and raced at lightning pace from the room. Across the hallway he descended the stairs to the cellar reaching another corridor he entered the second door on the left. Butler found himself in a concrete room with a few chairs and a table. There was a large double glazed window in the middle of one of the walls with a microphone and a pair of speakers below. The thick concrete walls would keep any human scent away and help block out any sounds. Slowly, Butler sat and tried to set his mind into some sort of order.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Fowl Manor, a few miles north of Dublin, Ireland**

Artemis sat in his chair, eyes closed and showing very few signs of life. To the casual onlooker, he could have been asleep. Or dead. In truth Artemis was lost in thought, worrying about Butler.

The injuries he had received from... whatever that woman in the alleyway was (he had no doubt that she wasn't human) hadn't been serious but Butler had fallen unconscious almost as soon as they got back to Fowl Manor. Artemis had guessed that it was some kind of venom or toxin and had taken a blood sample to find out what it was and if he could cure it. But before he could finish, Butler had woken up.

Butler had physically changed. There was no doubt the he was even bigger that before, almost seven and a half foot tall. His skin that was usually tanned from spending time outdoors, was as pale as death, and his eyes were the same bloodred as the woman that had attacked him.

The way he acted was different also. When he first woke up he sat there almost as if he couldn't hear Artemis talking and then he ran down and locked himself in one of the basement rooms. Artemis observed him on the security cameras; for the most part he remained completely motionless, so still Artemis couldn't even tell if he was breathing (or if he needed to). And when Artemis went down to talk to him, every muscle in his body clenched and after a while he started twitching and shaking. It was as if he was having difficulty controlling himself, which was impossible Butler had more self-control than any man alive.

Artemis's Eyes snapped open. Could it be? Artemis had already discovered one race of mythical creatures, why not another? But first he had to check if his theory was correct. Artemis raced off to the Basement, gathering equipment as he went: stethoscope, thermometer, portable X-ray machine (an invention of his), and the brain sensitive camera (see chapter one). Now, what else would he need?...

**The Volturi tower, Volterra, Italy**

Aro sat and observed their guest.

She was pale with dark shadows under her eyes, like all vampires, and quite short, around five foot six. Her dark red hair fell, down her back like a waterfall of fire, to her waist. Her nails were sharpened to points and were painted the same shade as her hair. She wore a nervous expression on her, pale heat shaped, face.

Caius sighed impatiently and glared at the Irish vampire. Marcus sat with the same bored expression that he always wore, glancing at the woman as if she were a piece of dirt on his shoes. The woman fidgeted nervously. They were all waiting in a deathly silence, waiting for him to speak. _Ahhh_ sighed Aro _how I love this power of mine,_ he thought to himself.

"Well," he smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you miss...?"

"Walker, Lauren Walker, sir," she almost whispered.

Sir! She was calling him sir! Ahh this authority, it was like a drug! And the fear in her voice! Truly Aro loved his unique position. He could imagine no other life that would suit him better than being the leader of a vampire coven.

Lauren scrutinised Aro, as if memorising his every detail could save her life. **(Now I can't remember exactly what he looked like so I'm going to make up something about the stuff I don't know ok?)** His skin was papery, like onion skin, and almost translucent with age. His short hair was as black as raven feathers and was longer at the back than at the front. His eyes, which were the normal bloodred for vampires that preyed on humans, were clouded a milky white with cataracts, yet the intelligence and cunning still shone through.

"Now Ms. Walker, I am told that you are here because you have some information, something you wish to tell us?"

She started stuttering nervously when Aro held up his hand and silenced her.

"Now my dear don't you think it may be easier if you just _showed_ me what happened instead?" He smiled again and held out his, dry, papery, hand.

Slowly she extended a shaky hand and lightly, as if mere contact would burn her, touched his fingertips. They stood like that for a few seconds before Aro spoke,

"That's an interesting story you have there Ms. Walker," slowly Aro sat back down and laced his fingers together, like some cliché evil villain.

"Mind explaining to us Aro? We don't like being kept in the dark, do we Marcus?" Caius scowled and glanced at Marcus for his support. Marcus sat back with his bored expression plastered on his face and rolled his eyes, as if he couldn't care less.

Aro smiled, and briefly outlined the situation.

"I think the solution is clear, don't you my brothers?" Aro turned towards his fellow co-leaders.

"Because I think Felix and Demetri understand _exactly_ what this problem requires. Don't you boys?" cruel smiles lit up the faces of the two vampires as they bowed to Aro before turning to leave.

"Oh before you go, you two, remember, I want them _alive_ for questioning so be gentle." Aro his face serious. The grins on the faces of the two henchmen shrunk before they again bowed and turned to leave.

"Now Miss Lauren Walker all that is left to do is wait. I hope you don't grow bored of our hospitality. And you better hope we don't get bored of you." Aro's cruel laugh echoed around the hall and the by now Irish vampire was beginning to wish she'd never come to Italy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**The basement, Fowl Manor, a few miles North of Dublin, Ireland**

Butler put down the glass on the mahogany table and turned to Artemis. For the first time in a long time he could do this without the demon inside of him baying for Artemis's blood.

"What was that Artemis? It wasn't red wine for sure. No wait, I'm not sure I want to know."

"Fair enough. Do you want to hear the results of my examination?" Artemis sat in the chair opposite, his elbows on the armrests and his fingers laced together like some cliché mastermind.

Butler sighed inwardly and prepared himself for a lecture. Honestly when Artemis talked like that Butler barely paid much attention but this time it was of the greatest importance that he listened.

"Alright. First of all, your body seems to be producing some kind of substance, venom that causes violent metamorphosis or change to the host. In truth it is much more like a virus but infinitely more complex that any the human race, or any race for that matter, have encountered before."

"Are you saying that I've got some kind of disease, Artemis?" Butler managed to keep his face impassive.

"In a way. But this thing, whatever it is, won't kill you. Some viruses kill within days, the clever ones keep their victims alive for longer. And that is what this virus does, it prolongs you existence for as long as possible. For example once the venom or virus, or whatever you want to call it, enters the bloodstream it begins to change you, right down to your DNA, to make you as indestructible as possible. After three days the changes are complete. And you are now ready to go and infect another."

"And the changes Artemis what are they? What Have I turned into?" There was an almost undetectable note of panic in Butler's voice.

"Heightened strength, speed and senses. Your teeth are sharper than a diamond tipped razor blade. Your skin is tougher than a wall of re-enforced steel. In fact it was almost impossible to cut." Artemis paused to pick up a strange looking tool with a sinister dark edge.

"Obsidian or volcanic glass. Because of the way the atoms are arranged the edge is incredibly fine, sometimes as thin as one molecule thick. It is incredibly sharp but very fragile. No good as a weapon but perfect for a surgical tool. Just the thing for piercing vampire flesh." Artemis said giving Butler a nervous smile.

If he had been able, Butler would have gone pale. He stared at Artemis hoping he would start laughing and telling him it was a joke. But Master Artemis almost never joked.

"So is that what I am?" whispered Butler his voice almost inaudible, "A vampire, a monster?"

"No Butler," said Artemis, as kindly as he could. "You are whatever you make of yourself," When Butler remained unconvinced Artimis picked up the glass from the table.

"You see this, my friend?" Artemis gestured to the last drops of red liquid in the bottom of the glass I his hand.

"It looks like blood doesn't it? It tastes like blood even smells like blood, human blood, doesn't it?"

The greedy monster inside of Butler agreed wholeheartedly.

"But. It. Isn't." Artemis insisted firmly, putting emphasis on each word as he taped the glass with the mismatched fingers of his left hand (**read the 5****th**** book**). Butler glanced up, surprised.

"This is an organic compound I've synthesized. It's not actually blood but it has almost exactly the same propert-"

"Wait Artemis," Butler raised his hand cutting another lecture short. "It doesn't matter what it is, blood or not, I still can't-" Butler's voice caught in his throat, as all the horrific things that could have happened if he hadn't been able to control his hunger came to mind. Whatever that concoction of Artemis's was it couldn't stop that, the lust for blood had almost consumed him.

Artemis lent forward and put a comforting hand on Butler's shoulder.

"Butler listen to me. Whatever the problem is you can overcome it. You are the best bodyguard in the business and have more self control than anyone I have ever met. Did you always have that? No! You had to work to get where you are, you had to push yourself to the self to the limit of your endurance and then you had to get up and push yourself further. It's just the same now. This problem is nothing, all you need is practice. Now come on friend, come outside and stop sulking in your basement."

**Just outside Fowl Manor, a few miles north of – Agh, forget this. You all know where it is so I'm just going to get on with the story.**

"Ok, Felix. Are we clear with the plan?" A note of annoyance had been creeping into Demetri's voice over the past few hours. After spending the entire plane journey from Italy to Ireland with Felix, the tracker was thoroughly fed up of his travelling companion. Demetri didn't know if he did it on purpose but Felix was really driving him crazy with his stupid suggestions.

"Yup, we go in there and smash some heads, just like the boss said." There! He was doing it again! Was there really any brain in that head of his?

"Aro never said that! Plus we can't just '_go in and smash some heads_' we have to be clever about it!"

"Don't see why. Look we smash our way in find the targets and squash 'em. What could be simpler?"

"We can't do that! Aro said to get them _alive_ idiot,"

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"No he didn't!"

"Oh no don't start that again!" Felix grinned. They'd already been through the _yes he did, no he didn't routine_ about thirty times on the plane and Demetri lost every one.

"Anyway that Artemis, or whatever he's called, drove of a vampire without even lifting a finger. Must be quite a clever human, hmm? We _don't_ want to under estimate him." Demetri hissed in a poor attempt to be civil.

"Hmm... Artemis. Isn't that a girl's name?"

"That's not the point," Demetri hisses again, "The point is that we can't just-"

"No I'm sure it's a girl's name," Felix interrupts stroking his chin.

Demetri gave up and turned to the two local vampires he'd drafted in to help. "Are you pair clear on the plan" he snarled. The two vamps nodded slowly.

"I still don't see what they're doing here. We could handle this job all by ourselves, or I could anyway," Felix chipped in with another annoying comment. Clenching his teeth, Demetri turned to him.

"Right, Felix, you are going to be quiet now or, so help me, I'll have to kill you,"

Felix gave a small bark of laughter "If you could you would have done so already. I'm not afraid of you Demetri. Now are we going to go and nab this Fowl bloke or what?" Demetri silently fumed. Felix had a point, he was head and shoulders taller than Demetri but, he would soon find out if he didn't shut up, that size wasn't everything.

**Fowl Manor Garden, a few miles north of Dublin, Ireland**

The sunlight thing was a myth, Butler had found. He had carefully poked one toe outside the house to find out, tensed to pull it back in if it should burn. Artemis had found it terribly funny for some reason. They were now sitting in the garden around a table discussing whether or not to tell Holly and the LEP about Butler's sudden transformation.

"But Artemis, with the help of the People, we're sure to be able to find, not just help but maybe even a magical cure," in the past few minutes, Butler had been able to regain control of his emotions and not an hint of hope entered his tone. "Maybe No.1 can help,"

"Not possible," Artemis sighed, one elbow on the table, his hand on his forehead. "I've analyzed the venom and the virus is of a magical base. Therefore magic will have no effect on it. Look Butler, I'm not even sure there is a cure to be found, I think we should just-"

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound filled the air, like two boulders had collided. Pinpointing the sound, Butler turned to the wall the surrounded the Fowl estate. It looked like someone had smashed themselves a six foot hole with a wrecking ball. Two men in dark iron grey cloaks, almost black, strode through. One of them was about as tall as Butler had been before his transformation and only just fitted through the hole he'd made. They both leaked an air of menace and violence that promised as swift and painful punishment if crossed. Following them came two people in ordinary garb who lacked the ominous presence of the other pair, but still seemed a little spooky. Despite these differences, there were three things that linked all four of them and identified them as a serious threat. One: their ice white skin, so akin to the unearthly parlour of the woman who attacked him. Two: their scent so similar to his own. And finally: their hearts did not beat and they did not breathe.

"I told you to be subtle, you idiot," The smaller cloaked vampire scowled up at the taller one.

"Oh quit you whining, Demetri, you sound like my mother," a slow grin split the face of the taller vampire as he waved his hand dismissively and the one called Demetri.

"You never knew your mother, Felix,"

"Agh, so cruel," Felix sniffed, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"And now look what's happened, if you'd just listened for _one moment_ you would have known what to do and stuck to the plan-"

"We had a plan?"

"Yes! I only explained it to you like six times!" Demetri's voice was laid thick with sarcasm.

"Nevermind, plans are overrated, we're here now aren't we?" Felix rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Demetri put his head in his hand, closed his eyes and counted to ten. Opening his eyes, he pointed at Artemis.

"Get the adolescent," licking his lips, Felix sprang at Artemis. He almost got there before Butlers foot whipped out, colliding with his chest sending him sailing across the patio. Sitting up, Felix groaned in pain. He glanced down at his broken ribs.

"That's not possible. . . ." he whispered.

As the two local vampires sprang, Butler reached forward and encased their heads in one mammoth hand each, lifting them a few feet of the ground, before crushing their skulls between his fingers. Butler let go and stepped back, as the two figures fell to the floor. Dead. He had acted purely on instinct and was as shocked as Felix over what he'd done.

Demetri, who had been about to throw himself into the fray, stared, first as Felix, then at the two local vampires in disbelief. This was not how vampires could be killed. They could not die this way! The only way to kill a vamp is to burn it. Yet there they lay, unmoving. Dead. Dead!

"Come on," he hissed harshly at Felix turning sharply to the hole in the wall.

"No way! Party's only just starting!" Felix complained,

"NOW!" Demetri screeched, Felix picked himself up and followed Demetri out of the hole in the wall. He knew when he was beat.

A sinister silence filled the garden after their departure.

Butler turned to Artemis.

"Who the hell were they!?!"


End file.
